Nacida de La Vergüenza
by Ale-Chan123
Summary: En muy poco tiempo, Sakura Kinomoto pierde a sus padres y recibe una noticia que la hace dudar hasta de su misma identidad. Decidida a aclarar las cosas, Sakura viaja de Nueva York al condado de Clare, donde la esperan Meilin, Tomoyo...


Konichiwa: hace tiempo que estoy registrada y no hago un fanfic a sí que se me ocurrió que podía hacer uno que es una historia de Nora Roberts de la trilogía de las Hermanas Canon III llamada Nacida de la vergüenza en mi a lo personal me gusta así que pensé que porque no hacerla de mi pareja de anime favorita Sakura y Shaoran así los Copyng Wright **Esta historia no me pertenece es de Nora Roberts y los personajes no son míos son de las maravillosas de Clamp.**

**Sumary: **En muy poco tiempo, Sakura Amamiya pierde a sus padres y recibe una noticia que la hace dudar hasta de su misma identidad. Decidida a aclarar las cosas, Sakura viaja de Nueva York al condado de Clare, donde la esperan Meilin, Tomyo y todos los que forman parte de su mundo… Allí, Sakura descubre una nueva forma de vivir, llena de naturaleza, tranquilidad, mitos, ilusiones y sueños. Unos sueños que se repiten continuamente desde su llegada y que le dicen que su destino esta junto a un entregado caballero irlandés, fuerte torno y osado. Pero Sakura no cree en el destino, aunque tal vez solo necesite un poco de magia: La del amor.

**Prologo**

Nadeshiko tuvo sueños espantosos. Fujitaka estaba allí con su dulce y amada cara transitada de dolor. _Mandy, _le decía. Siempre la llamaba Mandy. Su Mandy, mi Mandy, querida Mandy. Pero no había isa en su voz, ni en sus ojos.

_Mandy, no podemos evitarlo. Desearía que pudiéramos. Mandy, mi Mandy, te echo tanto de menos Nunca pensé que tendrías que venir tras de mí tan pronto. Es tan duro para nuestra niña… Y va a serlo aún más. Tienes que hablar con ella, lo sabes». _Entonces sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste, muy triste, y su cuerpo y su rostro, que habían parecido tan sólidos, tan cercanos que ella había levantado la mano durante el sueño para tocarlos, se empezaron a desvanecer y a titilar en la lejanía.

_«Tienes que hablar con ella —_le repitió_—. Siempre supimos que lo harías. Ella tiene que saber de dónde viene, quién es. Pero dile, Mandy, dile que nunca se olvide de que la amé. Que amé a mi pequeña»._

_«Ay, no te vayas, Fujitaka —se quejó en el sueño, añorándolo—. Quédate conmigo. Te amo, Fujitaka. Mi dulce Fujitaka. Te amo por todo lo que eres»._

Pero no pudo traerlo de vuelta. Y no pudo detener el sueño. Ah, qué belleza ver de nuevo Irlanda, pensó, flotando como neblina sobre las verdes colinas que recordaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ver resplandecer el río como una cinta de plata brillante que envuelve un regalo invaluable. Y allí estaba Hiro, el amoroso Hiro, esperándola. Se giró y le sonrió, para darle la bienvenida.

¿Por qué sentía tal dolor, si estaba de regreso y se sentía tan joven, tan vivaz, tan enamorada?

«_Pensé que nunca volvería a verte_. —Su voz sonó ahogada, una risa empezó a emerger de su garganta—._Hiro, he regresado a ti»_.

Al parecer él la miraba fijamente. Sin importar con cuánto empeño lo intentara, no podía acercarse a él más que a un brazo de distancia, aunque oía su voz, tan clara y dulce como siempre.

«_Te amo, Amanda. Siempre. No ha pasado un día en el que no haya pensado en ti ni haya recordado lo que encontramos aquí._ —En el sueño, él se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el río, donde las orillas eran verdes y suaves, y el agua tranquila—. _La bautizaste en honor al río, en honor al recuerdo de los días que pasamos juntos»_.

«_Es tan hermosa, Hiro. Tan brillante, tan fuerte. Estarías orgulloso»._

_«Estoy orgulloso. Y cómo quisiera… Pero no pudo ser. Lo sabíamos._ —Suspiró y se dio la vuelta_—. Hiciste lo mejor para ella, Nadeshiko, nunca te olvides de eso, pero ahora la estás dejando. El dolor que eso te causa y el dolor que has guardado todos estos años lo hacen muy difícil. Tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que darle su derecho de nacimiento. Y tienes que hacerle saber, de alguna manera tienes que hacerle saber que la amé y que se lo habría demostrado si hubiera podido»._

_«No puedo hacerlo sola —_pensó mientras luchaba por salir del sueño y la imagen de Hiro se desvanecía—._ Ay, Dios santo, no me obligues a hacerlo sola»._

—_Mamá. —_Sakura acarició con delicadeza la cara sudorosa de su madre, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos_—. Mamá, despierta. Sólo es un sueño, un mal sueño. —_Entendía lo que era sentirse torturada por los sueños y sabía lo que era temer despertarse, pues ahora se despertaba cada mañana temiendo que su madre se hubiera ido. Se adivinaba la desesperación en su voz."_Ahora no, todavía no", rezó—. Necesitas despertarte, mamá._

—_Sakura, se fueron. Ambos se fueron. Se los llevaron lejos de mí. _

—_Shh. No llores. Por favor, no llores. Abre los ojos y mírame. _Nadeshiko pestañeó y abrió unos ojos colmados de dolor.

—_Lo siento. Lo siento tanto… Sólo hice lo que creí que era mejor para ti. _

—_Ya lo sé. Por supuesto que lo hiciste. —_Sakura se preguntó frenéticamente si el delirio significaba que el cáncer se había extendido hasta el cerebro. ¿No era suficiente que hubiera acaparado los huesos de su madre? Maldijo la ambiciosa enfermedad y maldijo a Dios, pero su voz sonó tranquilizadora cuando habló—._ Todo va bien. Estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado. _Con esfuerzo, Amanda exhaló un largo suspiro para tratar de estabilizarse. En la cabeza le daban vueltas algunas imágenes: Fujitaka, Hiro, su querida niña… Cuán angustiados estaban los ojos de Shannon, cuán desolados estaban cuando regresó a Columbus por primera vez.

—_Todo va bien_. —Nadeshiko habría hecho cualquier cosa por aplacar el miedo que se leía en los ojos de su hija—_. Por supuesto que estás aquí. Me alegra tanto que estés conmigo… "Y siento tanto, tanto, cariño, tener que dejarte…"_—._ Te he asustado. Lamento haberte asustado. _

Era cierto. El miedo era un sabor metálico en el paladar, pero Shannon negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba casia acostumbrada al miedo. Había sido una presencia constante para ella desde que había cogido el teléfono de su oficina en Nueva York y una voz al otro lado de la línea le había dicho que su madre estaba muriendo.

—_ ¿Te duele?_

—_No, no. No te preocupes._ —Nadeshiko suspiró de nuevo. A pesar de que sí le dolía, de que el dolor era espantoso, se sentía más fuerte. Necesitaba serlo por lo que estaba a punto de afrontar. En las pocas semanas que Sakura había estado con ella, había mantenido enterrado el secreto, como lo había mantenido toda la vida de su hija. Pero tendría que desenterrarlo y no quedaba mucho tiempo—. _ ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, cariño? _

—_Por supuesto. _

Sakura cogió la jarra que estaba sobre una mesa cerca de la cama, llenó un vaso de plástico y después se lo ofreció a su madre con una pajita.

Luego levantó con cuidado el respaldo de la cama de hospital para que Nadeshiko estuviera más cómoda. La sala de la encantadora casa de Columbus había sido modificada como habitación de hospital. Había sido el deseo de Nadeshiko, y de Sakura, volver a casa para el final.

La música sonaba suavemente en el estéreo. El libro que Sakura había llevado a la sala para leer en voz alta estaba donde ella lo había soltado cuando se había asustado tanto. Se agachó para recogerlo, tratando de contenerse.

Cuando estaba sola, Sakura se decía que su madre estaba mejorando, que se podía ver día a día. Pero sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo a Nadeshiko, a su piel grisácea, a las arrugas de dolor, a su pérdida gradual, para saber que en realidad no era así.

No había nada que pudiera hacer salvo procurar que su madre estuviera cómoda, que no le faltara la morfina para menguar el dolor, aunque nunca lo calmara del todo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un minuto, pues el pánico había empezado a burbujearle en la garganta. Sólo un minuto a solas para poder hacer acopio de toda su valentía agotada.

—Voy a traer una toalla húmeda para refrescarte la cara.

—Gracias —replicó Nadeshiko; eso, pensó mientras su hija salía de la habitación, le concedería el tiempo suficiente para escoger las palabras correctas.

Eso es todo el prologo Espero que dejen sus comentarios y dudas porfavor dejen review Bye-bye


End file.
